Frozen
by Yecharmin
Summary: Berawal dari sifat keras kepala Luhan yang menyebabkan Xiumin, Hyung tertunya melarikan diri dari mansion mereka. Juga cinta segitiga yang dijalin oleh Xiumin, Chen, dan Chanyeol. Dan usaha Yesung dan Ryeowook untuk menyatukan kembali keluarga Kim.
1. Kekuatan Xiumin

Judul: Frozen

Cast:

Kim Minseok (Xiumin)

Kim Jongdae (Chen)

Kim Jongin (Kai)

Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Joonmyun (Suho)

Zhang Yixing (Lay)

Wu Yifan (Kris)

Huang Zitao (Tao)

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo (DO)

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Summary gagal!

DLDR!

.

.

.

.

YeCha Present

© FROZEN ©

"Xiumin hyung! Xiumin hyung! Ireonajyo!" Terihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang membangunkan Hyung nya yang diketahui bernama Xiumin.

"Kembali kekamarmu Luhan. Hyung masih mengantuk" Ucap sang hyung kepada dongsaengnya yang diketahui bernama Luhan itu dengan nada suara malas.

Luhan yang tak suka langsung naik keatas tubuh hyung manisnya. Bermaksud utuk mengusik 'tidur cantik' hyung nya itu.

"Andwaeyo hyung! Ireona!" Luhan meloncat loncat diatas tubuh sang hyung.

"Kembali kekamarmu Hannie! Aku mengantuk!" Ucap Xiumin lalu..

'BRUKK!'

Xiumin mendorong tubuh mungil Luhan sampai terjatuh ke lantai. Namun, Luhan tak akan berhenti sampai disitu saja. Dia harus mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Luhan pun langsung menaiki tubuh Xiumin kembali.

"Hyung~ maukah kau membuat boneka salju bersamaku?" Ucap Luhan lembut ditelinga hyungnya.

Xiumin pun membuka matanya dan tersenyum.  
"Ayo kita buat" kata Xiumin dengan wajah tersenyum kearah Luhan, lalu menariknya ke aula tengah mansion mereka.

"Ayo hyung! Mainkan sihirmu! Tunjukkan padaku hyung!" Ucap Luhan semangat.

Xiumin pun memulai untuk bermain sihir didepan Luhan  
"Yeay! Xiumin hyung yang terbaik!" Luhan berlompat ria dihadapan Xiumin.

"Lihat ini Xiaolu" Ucap Xiumin lalu membuat seluruh ruangan dipenuhi oleh es.

Mereka pun mulai untuk membuat boneka salju bersama.

"Hyung! Hidungnya!" Luhan memberikan Wortel pada Xiumin untuk viletakkan di hidung boneka salju itu.

"Hai? Aku Kiwonee. Dan aku butuh pelukan hangat"kata Xiumin sambil menggerakkan tangan Kiwonee.  
"I Love you Kiwonee!" Luhan memeluk boneka salju itu.

"Hyung.. Aku ingin bermain perosotan" pinta Luhan memasang puppy eyes andalannya.

"Permintaan dikabulkan" Ucap Xiumin lalu membuat Perosotan dari es dan membuat tempat mendarat yang terbuat dari es juga.

"Hyung! Ini sangat lembut!" ucap luhan saat mendarat. Luhan pun meloncat dari tempat pendaratannya tadi.

"Hyung! Tangkap aku hyung! Tangkap aku!" Luhan melompat, Xiumin pun membuat tangga yang terbuat dari es, yang akan terus berlanjut dan bertambah banyak jika dibuat oleh Xiumin.

"Ayo hyung! Lebih cepat!" Luhan semangat.

Tapi..

'Brukk'

"Arrghh!"

"Luhan!"Xiumin yang terpeleset, tak sengaja menembakkan sihirnya kearah Luhan. Xiumin berlari menghampiri luhan, dan memeluknya.

"Appa! Umma! Hiks.. hiks.." Teriak Xiumin sambil terisak dan memeluk tubuh dingin Luhan.

Tak lama, Appa dan umma mereka pun datang.

"Astaga! KIM MINSEOK MWOYA IGE?!" Ucap ayah Xiumin marah, memanggil Xiumin dengan nama aslinya.

"Ini kecelakaan appa.. aku tak sengaja.. hiks.. Luhannie.. ireona.." Ucap Xiumin berlinang air mata.

"Astaga! Yeobo! Badannya sedingin es!" Ucap sang ibu.

"Kita bawa kerumah Eunhyuk hyung!" putus Suho, sang appa.

.

.

Skip.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini hyung?" tanya Suho saat membaringkan tubuh Luhan diatas tempat tidur.

"Tenang Suho. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"I-ini semua salahku ahjussi. Aku terlalu ceroboh saat menggunakan sihirku!" Ucap Xiumin lemah.

"Ka-kau? Suho-ya! Dia terlahir dengan kutukan atau kekuatan?" Tanya Eunhyuk panik

"Kekuatan hyung" jawab Lay, sang umma cepat.

"Baiklah. Menurut diagnosaku, yang terkena kekuatan sihir Xiumin hanya otaknya. Beruntung dia tidak mengenai hatinya, karna jika hatinya yang kena, maka kecil harapan bagi Luhan untuk kembali hidup. Karena hati tidak mudah untuk diganti. Satu-satunya cara untuk menyembuhkannya adalah mengubah jalan fikiran Luhan. Dia akan melupakan kalau Xiumin memiliki sihir, dan yang hanya ingat adalah hal yang terakhir dialaminya sebelum pingsan adalah jatuh saat bermain sky bersama Xiumin. Apa kalian setuju?" Tanya Euhyuk

"Apapun itu, lakukan yang terbaik untuk anakku hyung." Ucap Suho penuh harap.

"Baiklah" Ucap Eunhyuk lalu memegang dahi Luhan.

Secercah cahaya lalu keluar disaat Eunhyuk memegang dahi Luhan.

"Hiks.. appa.. ini semua salahku" sesal Xiumin lalu memeluk Suho.

"'Gwaenchanayo chagya" Suho menenangkan putra sulungnya.

'eungh' lenguh Luhan

"Dia sudah sehat. Dia tidak kenapa kenapa" ucap Eunhyuk lalu mengangkat tangannya dari kepala Luhan.

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Yixing meyakinkan.

"Ne! Tapi, ada sesuatu yang harus kalian ketahui! Kekuatan Xiumin akan selalu berkembang setiap detik. Menurut perkiraanku, dimasa depan, kekuatan Xiumin sendiri lah yang akan menghancurkannya. Kekuatan itu akan berdampak buruk bagi dirinya sendiri maupun orang lain" Jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

"Arraseo. Hyung. Gomawo. Kami pulang dulu. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu hyung" Ucap Suho lalu menggendong anak bungsunya, Luhan.

.

.

.

"Paman Song, tutup semua pintu. Pastikan tak ada orang asing yang masuk kerumah ini. Bibi Jung, pastikan Xiumin tidak keluar dari kamarnya" Ucap Yixing atau Lay, sang umma.

"Ba-baik nyonya. Tapi…"

**TBC**

**Cerita hanya akan berlanjut kalau review nya banyak**


	2. Xiumin

**Gue balik lagi ngebawain FF Frozen.**

**Sumveh yang baca banyak tapi yang ripiw cuma dikit elah -"**

YeCha Present

© FROZEN ©

_"__Ne! Tapi, ada sesuatu yang harus kalian ketahui! Kekuatan Xiumin akan selalu berkembang setiap detik. Menurut perkiraanku, dimasa depan, kekuatan Xiumin sendiri lah yang akan menghancurkannya. Kekuatan itu akan berdampak buruk bagi dirinya sendiri maupun orang lain" Jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar._

_"Arraseo. Hyung. Gomawo. Kami pulang dulu. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu hyung" Ucap Suho lalu menggendong anak bungsunya, Luhan._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

"Myunnie.. apa yang harus kita lakukan? hiks" ucap Lay bersandar dibahu suaminya, Junmyun.

"Kita harus menyembunyikan mereka berdua dari dunia luar chagi. Terutama Xiumin. Jika dia kita biarkan keluar, pasti akan terjadi kesalahan fatal" ujar Junmyun.

"Ne Myunnie. Hiks.." Lay terisak dipundak suaminya.

"Sst.. uljimayo chagya" Suho merengkuh tubuh rapuh Lay kedalam dekapannya.

'Dddrrrt.. Dddrrrtt' ponsel Suho bergetar

**Umma Calling**Kira kira itulah yang tertulis dilayar ponsel milik Suho.

"Yoboseyo? Ne umma?"

"..."

"Mi-mianhae umma, This is accident umma"

"..."

"Ne arra umma. Memang itu yang akan kulakukan bersama Yixing"

"..."

"Ne umma. Nado saranghae" Ucap Suho final lalu memutuskan sambungan telfon.

"Wae Myunnie?" tanya Lay

"Gwaenchana" Suho tersenyum kearah Lay, dan mencuri ciuman singkat dibibir manis itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Paman Song! Bibi Jung!" Panggil Lay pada 2 Kepala maid kepercayaannya yang ada di Mansion megah itu.

"Iya Nyonya" sahut kedua maid itu secara bersamaan dan langsung menghadap kepadanya.

"Paman Song, tutup semua pintu. Pastikan tak ada orang asing yang masuk kerumah ini. Bibi Jung, pastikan Xiumin tak keluar dari kamarnya" Ucap Yixing atau Lay, sang umma.

"Ba-baik nyonya. Tapi.. apa nyonya tidak kasihan kepada nona Xiumin?" ucap bibi Jung takut takut.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya bulat bulat. Aku rasa, inilah yang terbaik untuk Xiumin ku, Bi" Ucap Lay.

"Baik nyonya. Akan kami laksanakan" Final Paman Song.

Dan semenjak hari itu, Kim Luhan dan Kim Minseok atau Xiumin hanya melewati hari-hari mereka didalam Mansion mereka. Sesekali para maid pun Ikut menemani Luhan saat berman.

.

.

.

.

**2 Years later**

'ddok ddok ddok ddok dok' Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Xiumin dengan brutal.

"Xiumin hyung! Keluar! Ayo bermain bersamaku!" Ucap Luhan semangat.  
"Pergilah Luhan. Tinggalkan aku" Ucap Xiumin lemah dari dalam kamarnya.

"Hyung waeyo? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menjauhiku eoh?" Tanya Luhan meminta penjelasan.

"Gwaenchana Luhannie. Pergilah dari sini." Ucap Xiumin

"Hyung.. ayolah. kau ingat kan saat terakhir kita bersama? Saat itu kita bermain salju. Kita membuat boneka salju bersama hyung! Ah, kebetulan diluar sana sedang turun salju hyung! Ayo kita bermain diluar hyung! kita buat boneka salju bersama lagi!" Ucap Luhan semangat.

Tidak bisa.

Xiumin tidak bisa.

Luhan membuatnya teringat akan kesalahannya dimasa lalu.

"PERGI MENJAUH DARI SINI. SEKARANG JUGA KIM LUHAN" Teriak Xiumin dari dalam kamarnya.

Perlahan, Luhan mundur dan meninggalkan kamar sang hyung.

"Hiks.. mianhae,Lu" Xiumin terisak dari dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Min.. pakai ini. kekuatanmu semakin berkembang baby" Ucap Suho, sang ayah sambil menyodorkan sepasang sarung tangan kepadanya.

"Tidak.. jangan mendekat. Aku bisa melukai kalian nantinya" ucap Xiumin mundur, menjauhi kedua orang tuanya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Dengarkan appa mu sayang.." Lay terisak.

"Kemari sayang.. biar appa pasangkan" Suho mendekati anaknya itu, lalu memasangkan sarung tangan itu padanya.

"Hiks.. appa.." Xiumin terisak, memeluk tubuh sang ayah.

"Ne? Tenanglah sayang.. appa dan umma ada untukmu" Suho menenangkan putra sulungnya. Xiumin hanya mengangguk lemah.

.

.

.

**3 Years Later...**

'ddok ddok ddok ddok dok' Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Xiumin dengan tak sabaran.

"HYUNG! BERHENTI MENGURUNG DIRIMU BEGITU! AYO BERMAIN BERSAMAKU! AULA TENGAH CUKUP LUAS UNTUK DIJADIKAN LAPANGAN SEPAK BOLA! AYO BERMAIN BOLA BERSAMA HYUNG! KITA PECAHKAN SEMUA KACA YANG ADA DISEKITARNYA HYUNG! PLEASE HYUNG!" Luhan berteriak didepan pintu kamar Xiumin, sesekali mengintip dari lubang kunci pintu kamar Xiumin.

"Tidak bisa Lu, hyung tidak bisa. Hyung tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya" Ucap Xiumin dengan berbisik, menahan isak tangisnya. Xiumin bersandar di daun pintu, memeluk kedua lututnya. Punggungnya kelihatan bergetar.

Ya. Benar. Xiumin menangis. Menangis dalam diam, menyimpan semua kepedihan itu.

"HYUNG! AYO KELUAR! ISH!" Luhan mulai emosi.

"TIDAK LU! BERMAINLAH SENDIRI. KALAU KAU MERASA KESEPIAN, AJAK SALAH SEORANG MAID UNTUK MENEMANIMU" Xiumin berteriak, meredam isakannya.

"SEBENARNYA KAU INI KENAPA SIH HYUNG?! AKU BINGUNG DENGANMU. APA KAU TIDAK MERASA BOSAN BERADA DIDALAM RUANGAN ITU HYUNG? INI SUDAH 5 TAHUN. APA KAU MEMBENCIKU? KATAKAN HYUNG! AKU INGIN TAHU!" Luhan berteriak.

"Pergilah Lu, aku butuh ketenangan" Ucap Xiumin.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Luhan mengalah pada hyung cantiknya.

.

.

.

"Urri Minseoki.." Lay berjalan mendekati sang anak.

"Hiks umma.. Kekuatannya semakin besar.." Ucap Xiumin.

"Pakai ini sayang. Umma yakin ini akan berhasil" Ucap Lay menyodorkan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna biru.

Xiumin mengambil sapu tangan itu, lalu memakainya. "Gomawo umma" Xiumin tersenyum kepada sang umma.

Ini pertama kalinya setelah 5 tahun lalu. Xiumin bisa tersenyum lagi.

"Cheonma chagya" Lay balas tersenyum.

"Umma.. Appa. Haruskah kalian pergi?" tanya Xiumin. Sepertinya dia belum rela untuk melepas kedua orang tuanya untuk pergi.

"Ne Chagya. Perusaaan kita di LA sedang membutuhkan appa saat ini. Kenapa eum?" Suho mengelus lembut surai coklat itu.

"Anya, hanya saja.. aku takut terjadi sesuatu." Xiumin menunduk.

"Everything its gonna be okay baby" Suho dan Lay memeluk Xiumin.

Xiumin memeluk mereka erat, perasaannya tidak enak kali ini. Dia merasa Kedua orang tuanya akan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Saranghae umma.. Appa.."

"Nado saranghae Minseoki"

.

.

.

"Selamat jalan appa.. umma" Luhan memeluk orang tuanya secara bergantian.

"Gomabta Chagya" Lay tersenyum.

"Saranghae umma.. Appa.." Luhan tersenyum manis, menunjukkan eyesmile nya.

"Nado saranghae Luhannei. baik baik ne dirumah? Jangan membuat orang lain repot" Lay mengecup kening Luhan.

"Ne umma~"

"Bye bye chagi" Suho melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil, dan mobil itu pun pergi dari kediaman keluarga Kim.

* * *

Saya buat ini FF gak seperti yang ada di film. Banyak bagian yang saya rombak nantinya. Makanya saya pakai cast nya banyak. Dan.. terus ikutin jalan ceritanya :D

Jangan lupa ripiw ne? :D

Balasan ripiw:

**han gege**

Nae gak pakai raja, ratu, pangeran, de el el. Nae pakai yang versi modern. Kalau penasaran ikutin aja ceritanya.

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**

Ne :D


	3. Selamat jalan Appa, Umma

"Selamat jalan appa.. umma" Luhan memeluk orang tuanya secara bergantian.

"Gomabta Chagya" Lay tersenyum.

"Saranghae umma.. Appa.." Luhan tersenyum manis, menunjukkan eyesmile nya.

"Nado saranghae Luhanni. baik baik ne dirumah? Jangan membuat orang lain repot" Lay mengecup kening Luhan.

"Ne umma~"

"Bye bye chagi" Suho melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil, dan mobil itu pun pergi dari kediaman keluarga Kim.

* * *

YeCha Present

**© FROZEN ©**

'Perasaanku tidak enak. Seperti ada yang mengganjal' Batin Xiumin dalam hati.

"Huft. Sudahlah. mungkin ini perasaanku saja" Ucap Xiumin.

'ttok ttok ttok'

'Pasti Luhan lagi' batin Xiumin

"Hyungie~ bogoshipo.. Ayo keluar" Ajak Luhan.

"Shiryeo Luhannie. Pergilah" Ucap Xiumin.

Luhan pun meninggalkan kamar sang hyung, lalu beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Huft. Sebenarnya Xiumin hyung kenapa sih? Apa aku punya salah? Apa dia membenciku?" ucap Luhan lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"BOSAAAANN!" Teriaknya lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidurnya.

"Ada acara apa ya saekarang? Aku menonton saja ah" Ucap Luhan lalu mengambil remote TV dan menghidupkan TV yang ada didepannya.

"Ah, Film nya enak" Kata luhan. Matanya tetap tertuju ke layang yang terpampang didepannya

"Yah, filmnya habis. Tapi seru kok" Gumamnya lalu mengganti Channel TV tersebut.

'Pesawat Korean Air jurusan Seoul-Los Angeles dikabarkan jatuh diperairan Laut Cina Selatan sekitar pukul 16:38 pada hari ini. Diduga, kecelakaan ini..."

'deg'

"Umma.. Appa.. Aniyo! Aniyo! Ini tidak mungkin.. ANDWAE! Hiks hiks.."

Luhan berlari keluar kamarnya, berlari tak tentu arah.

"Hiks hiks.. Appa.. umma.."

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jasad Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim tidak bisa kami temukan. Diperkirakan Mayat mereka sudah hanyut ditengah laut" Ujar salah seorang polisi kepada Paman Song.

"Hiks.. Appa.. Umma.." Luhan terisak didalam pelukan Jung ahjumma.

"Ssst.. Uljima tuan muda.." Jung ahjumma menenangkan Luhan didalam dekapannya.

Luhan hanya menggeleng. Sampai sekarang dia belum percaya akan kenyataan yang ada. Tidak mungkin appa dan umma pergi secara mendadak begini. Batinnya. Disisi lain, dia juga percaya kalau appa dan ummanya sudah pergi jauh meninggalkannya. Karna dia tahu, hidup dan mati seseorang hanya ilahi yang tahu.

Luhan bangkit dari dekapan Jung ahjumma dan berlari menuju suatu tempat. Kamar Xiumin.

'tok tok tok'

"Hyung.. Hiks hiks hiks... keluar hyung.. Appa... umma.. hiks.. mereka sudah pergi..Hiksh..."Luhan terduduk didepan pintu kamar Xiumin.

'Ap-apa?! Appa? Umma? ini tidak mungkin!" Xiumin ikut terduduk dipintu kamarnya. Menekukkan kakinya, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Min hyung, kau.. hiks..kau bisa mendengarku? hiks.." ujar Luhan disela sela isakannya.

Xiumin berdiri , menghapus butiran kristal yang ada diwajahnya. Meraih gagang pintu, ingin keluar dari kamarya.

'Tidak! Jangan Kim Minseok! Kau hanya akan menyakitinya lagi!' Larang batin Xiumin.

"Hyung.. hiks.." Luhan masih menunggui jawaban dari dalam kamar tersebut.

"Pergilah Lu, ijinkan aku menyendiri." Lagi lagi itu yang terucap dari shape M pinkish miliknya. Pengusiran untuk sang adik.

"Hiks.. hiks" Xiumin tau Luhan masih diluar.

"Pegi Lu. Aku ingin sendiri!" Usir Xiumin lagi

Luhan pun pergi menuju kamarnya. Menangis, menumpahkan semua kesedihannya dalam tangisan tersebut.

.

.

.

4 Years Later...

"Tuan muda! Tuan muda bangun 1 jam lagi penobatan Kakak anda!" Pemuda itu membangunkan Segumpalan yang ada diatas tempat tidur itu.

"Eunghh.. Sudah jam berapa?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengucek matanya.

"Jam 8 Pagi tuan muda. Saya sudah menyiapkan pakaian untuk anda" Ujar pemuda itu.

"Ehem.. ne" Jawab Luhan singkat, belum membuka matanya. "Kau bisa pergi sekarang" Lanjutnya lalu setelahnya sang pelayan berlalu dari kamarnya. Bukannya bangun, malah Luhan kembali tidur. -_-

30 menit kemudian…

"Tuan muda, 30 menit lagi" Sang pelayan masuk kedalam kamar Luhan –lagi.

"Eungh.. Memangnya ada acara apa?" Tanya Luhan masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Hari penobatan kakak anda tuan muda" Jawab sang maid sabar

"MWO?!" Luhan terlonjak kaget.

'Ternyata baru bangun sekarang ya?' batin pemuda itu.

"Aku harus mandi sekarang Sehun-a?" Tanya Luhan dengan tampang polosnya yang membuat pemuda dihadapannya ingin mencubit pipi gembulnya.

"N-ne tuan muda" Ucap sang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sehun tersebut.

"Ah, gomawo hun-ah" Luhan tersenyum kearah Sehun lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

'deg deg deg'

'Perasaan apa ini?' batin Sehun saat melihat senyum manis Luhan.

'Ah sudahlah. Lupakan' Batinnya lagi lalu meninggalkan kamar Luhan.

.

.

Skip

.

.

Luhan keluar dari rumah, berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menghirup udara segar.

"Haahhh segarnya" Luhan memejamkan matanya. Tanpa sengaja…

'bruukk'

"Aaaaaa!" teriak Luhan terjatuh. Tapi.. tunggu. Kenapa dia tidak terjatuh ketanah?

Luhan pun membuka matanya perlahan. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat seseorang yang sedang mendekapnya tersebut.

"Le..lepaskan aku!" Ucap luhan dengan wajah yang merah padam.

Orang tersebutpun melepaskan Luhan dari dekapannya.

"Ah, maaf tadi aku tidak meliha ada orang didepan" Ucap orang tersebut.

"Ah aku juga salah. Menutup mataku sambil berjalan" Ucap luah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eum.. kau tak apa kan?" Tanya orang tersebut yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Luhan.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Park Chanyeol. Putra Park Jungsoo. Anak ke 7 dari 7 bersaudara" Ucap seseorang tersebut kepada Luhan sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, aku Kim Luhan, putra bungsu Kim Junmyun" Balas Luhan tersenyum ramah sambil menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membulatkan mataya sempurna.

"K-Kim Junmyun? Ah maafkan atas kebodohanku" Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya berulang kali.

Luhan terkikik imut. "Sudahlah Chanyeol-sshi.. jangan berlebihan begitu" ucapnya lembut.

"Ah.. ne.. eum.. sedang apa kau disini Luhan-sshi? Bukankah hari ini penobatan hyung mu sebagai pewaris sah Kim coorperation?" Tanya Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah, iya! Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku Chanyeol-sshi!" Luhan lalu berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan tampang –eerrrrr- pabbonya.

.

.

.

**XIUMIN SIDE**

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ini semakin parah!" Xiumin khawatir. Sejak tadi dia sudah melepaskan sarung tangannya dan memegang semua benda yang ada di sekitarnya. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Semua benda yang dipegangya membeku.

"Percobaan terakhir!" Ucap Xiumin mantap. Dia mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pena, menggariskan sesuatu diatas kertas tersebut. Ya. Dia sedang latihan membuat tanda tangan.

Belum ada semenit dia memegangnya, pena tersebut sudah membeku.

"Aaarrgghh! Sial!" Ucap Xiumin membantingkan pena yang dipegangnya entah kemana.

"Hiks.. appa.. umma.. andai saja kalian tidak pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.." Xiumin duduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya guna meredam isakan yang lolos dari bibirnya.

.

**END OF XIUMIN SIDE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin berjalan keatas podium. Dengan perasaan khawatir yang mendominasi, dia berdiri dihadapan ratusan client setia appa-nya.

2 orang namja dipojok ruangan menunjukkan senyuman misterius saat melihat Xiumin menaiki podium.

"Hyung, sepertinya ini akan menjadi permainan yang menarik" Ujar salah seorang namja pada namja yang ada disampingnya.

"Kau benar chagi" ujarnya.

* * *

Buat para readers, maaf kalau bacanya kurang nyaman. Karna nae juga nulis nih cerita dikala lagi gak waras aje. Bagi yang baca harap Review ye? kasian gue nulis capek capek tapi gak dihargain. Nae juga masih bingung mau buat sampai chap berapa. Buat YWS, maaf nae buat YeWook disini jadi pemeran antagonis. Tapi tenang aja nae bukan hatters mereka. malah YeWook itu couple fav saya no. 1. Jangan bash nae ne? Nae juga rencananya gak bakal lanjut FF yang 'WAE?' itu  
Dan Cerita yang sebenarnya akan dimulai dari Next Chap.


	4. Sarang

"Hyung, sepertinya ini akan menjadi permainan yang menarik" Ujar salah seorang namja pada namja yang ada disampingnya.

"Kau benar chagi" ujarnya.

* * *

YeCha Present

**© FROZEN ©**

Acara penobatan Xiumin sebagai pewaris Kim Coorperation kini tengah berlangsung. Luhan berdiri disamping hyung cantiknya sambil sesekali melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Mereka berdua sama sama gugup, tapi Xiumin masih bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan tampang dinginnya.

"Selanjutnya, penandatanganan oleh pewaris sah dari Kim Coorperation, Kim Minseok" Ujar sang MC.

Dengan perasaaan campur aduk Xiumin mengambil pena yang sudah disediakan.

"Maaf tuan muda, hendaknya anda melepaskan sarung tangan anda tersebut" Ujar Sehun yang entah sejak kapan berada didepannya.

"Haruskah? Arraseo" ujar Xiumin lalu melepaskan sarung tangannya.

'Harus dengan cepat' batin Xiumin.

Dalam waktu 3 detik dia selesai menandatangani surat yang tersaji dihadapannya. Dan dalam waktu 3 detik itu pula Xiumin sudah membuat hampir setengah dari pena itu membeku. Tapi beruntunglah pena tersebut berwarna putih, es yang ada di pena itu jadi tak tampak.

'Hampir saja' batin Xiumin. Dengan cepat Xiumin kembali memakai sarung tangannya dan kembali menghadap para tamu undangannya yang terdiri dari Client setia Kim Coorperation.

"Dengan ini, kami menyatakan bahwa Tuan Kim Minseok sebagai pewaris sah Kim Coorperation dan akan mulai…"

Konsentrasi Luhan hilang seketika saat melihat Namja yang tadi menabraknya –Park Chanyeol- sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum 5 jari kearahnya.

"Park Chanyeol.." Panggil Luhan dengan suara berbisik sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Luhan.

.

.

.

Skip

.

.

Malam ini, Kim Coorperation melakukan pesta besar-besaran untuk merayakan Pengesahan Xiumin sebagai pewaris sah Kim Coorperation.

Xiumin tampak sedang sendirian dilantai dua , merasa kesepian. Dilihatnya Luhan yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya.

"Annyeong" Sapa Xiumin sambil tersenyum ramah kepada Luhan.

"Hah? Annyeong? Kepadaku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Iya kau" Xiumin mengangguk

"Ah, nado annyeong hyungie" balas Luhan sambil tersenyum tak kalah ramah.

"Kau tampak cantik Saengie" Puji Xiumin

"Ah, jeongmal hyungie?" Luhan merona. "Kau juga tak kalah cantik hyungie" Puji Luhan kembali.

Xiumin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan, sambil tersenyum dan berbisik "Jadi, inikah yang dinamakan sebagai pesta?" Tanya Xiumin

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis kepada hyung cantiknya.

"Iya hyung, ini yang dinamakan pesta. Menyenangkan bukan?" Ucap Luhan yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Xiumin.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menghampiri 2 orang bersaudara itu.

"Selamat malam tuan muda Xiumin, tuan muda Luhan" Sapa pria tersebut ramah.

"Ah, selamat malam juga eum.. Key-sshi" balas Luhan dengan tersenyum manis pada Key setelah melirik nametag yang ada didada lelaki bernama Key tersebut. Sedangkan Xiumin hanya tersenyum dan sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya kearah Key.

"Sudikah diantara tuan muda berdua untuk turun kebawah, menari bersama saya? Maafkan saya jika saya lancang" Ujar Key sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak menari.

Xiumin bersmirk ria, dia langsung mendorong Luhan kearah Key.

"Bersenang-senganglah bersama adik manisku" Ucapnya tersenyum puas

"aa-aa hyung! Mwoya igeon?!" Luhan tak terima, namun saying, Key sudah lebih dulu menariknya turun kebawah untuk menari.

Xiumin tertawa puas melihat adiknya yang menari secara lincah bersama lelaki bernama Key tadi. Sedangkan sang adik hanya mengalah dan mengikuti kemauan lelaki yang sedang memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya ini.  
'Sialan! Aku dikerjai Xiumin hyung!" batinnya kesal.

.

.

.

Ini sudah 30 menit sejak Key menarik Luhan secara paksa. Luhan sudah lelah, tapi tidak untuk Key. Dia masih saja menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan lincah, dan hal ini membuat Luhan kewalahan.

"Key-sshi geumanhae.. aku lelah" Ucap Luhan yang sama sekali tidak didengar oleh Key karna suara musik yang besar dan juga semangat Key yang sangat menggebu-gebu

Key memutar tubuh Luhan. Tanpa sadar, dia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Luhan, dan hal ini membuat Luhan terhempas. Dan untungnya, seseorang menangkap tubuh mungilnya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, tak berani untuk melihat keadaan sekarang.

"Hey? Tuan muda?" Sapa orang tersebut.

'Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara ini' batin Luhan.

"Tuan muda? Bukalah mata anda. Tidak baik jika berada dalam posisi begini dengan waktu yang lama. Bisa-bisa ada yang lihat" Peringat orang tersebut.

Perlahan, Luhan membuka matanya, dan terkejut melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Chanyeol-sshi?" Ucap Luhan lalu berdiri tegap, dan meundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada dipipinya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa tuan muda?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Nan gwaenchana. Eum.. bisakah sedikit lebih akrab lagi, Chanyeol-ah?"Tanya Luhan.

"Maksudnya?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi.

"Jangan terlalu formal. Panggil aku Luhan saja" ucap Luhan yang langsung disambut anggukan singkat dari Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, eum.. Luhan-ah" ucap Chanyeol mengerti.

"Begitu lebih baik" Ucap Luhan tersenyum ramah.

"Eum.. tadi itu namjachingu-mu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah? Key maksudmu? Bukan.. dia bukan namjachingu ku. Aku belum punya namjachingu" Ucap Luhan dengan tampang polosnya.

"Ah kalau begitu sama denganku" Chanyeol tersenyum ria.

"Ah jeonmgmal? Aku tidak percaya!"Ucap Luhan

"Aku serius. Hehehe. Xiumin-sshi, ah maaf maksudku Kim sajangnim, apa dia benar-benar hyungmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah, iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya luhan balik.

"Kalian mempunyai kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang" komentar Chanyeol.

"Yah, begitulah hyung ku. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa dia bisa begini" Luhan mendengus berat.

"Ah, , maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti" ujar Chanyeol

"Dulu, hyung tidak seperti itu. Dia orang yang baik dan ramah. Entah kenapa secara tiba-tiba hyung seperti itu. Dingin, jarang bicara, dan tidak bergaul. Jangankan bermain bersamaku, keluar kamar saja tidak pernah" Ucap Panjang lebar. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ah, aku? Tidak jauh berbeda denganmu. Aku anak ke 5dari 5 bersaudara. 3 dari 4 hyungku sangat membenciku. Karna menurut mereka aku hanya bisa membawa sial. Apalagi hyung ku yang pertama, Jungmin hyung. Hanya Hyunseung hyung lah yang saying padaku" Jelas Chanyeol.

"Ah, arraseo" ucap Luhan tersenyum.

2 orang itu berjalan ke taman belakang sambil bercanda ria, tanpa memperdulikan suasana sekitar. Mereka tertawa dengan lepas. Yah, Luhan memang sangat menikmati hal ini. Karna apa? Sudah jelas karna Chanyeol. Ini merupakan kali pertama Luhan bermain dengan orang lain sebayanya. Karna mulai dari dia kecil, dia hanya ditemani oleh para maid yang umurnya lebih tua darinya. Tapi pengecualian untuk Sehun, yang menurut Luhan hanya seonggok bocah ingusan yang akan mengganggu hari harinya.

"Ya! Chanyeol-ah! Kenapa kau bisa setinggi itu?" Tanya Luhan menatap Pucuk kepala Chanyeol.

"_Maeil achime uyureul masyeoyo, Luhan-ah _(aku minum susu setiap pagi, Luhan)" Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah –sok- polosnya

"Cih! Aku kira karna pakai sepatu bertumit tinggi" Decih Luhan. "Sudahlah Chanyeol-ah! Jangan berbohong! Aku juga sering minum susu dipagi hari. Tapi buktinya apa? Aku tak setinggi dirimu" Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya imut.

"Kalau itu nasibmu" Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

"Ish menyebalkan!" Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Luhan-ah! Tunggu!" Chanyeol mengejar Luhan

"Ada apa Tuan Park?" Luhan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol

Chanyeol berbisik kepada Luhan. "Bisakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang gila?" Tanya Chanyeol. Luhan mengangguk.

Chanyeol pun berlutut dihadapan Luhan, sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan, lalu berkata "Would you marry me?" Sambil tersenyum lebar

Luhan lelu bertanya "Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih gila lagi?"

Dan dibalas anggukan antusias dari Chanyeol.

"Yes, I do" Luhan tersenyum sambil meremas tangan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau serius? Mau menikah denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ne! Ayo minta restu pada Xiumin hyung" Luhan lalu berlari sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol. Ia tak sabar untuk mengatakan hal ini pada hyung cantiknya.

.

.

.

"Xiumin hyung! Hosh hosh hosh" Luhan sampai ditempat tujuannya kini. Ia masih sibuk untuk mengatur pernafasannya.

"Iya? Ada apa Lu?" Tanya Xiumin

"Aku akan menikah. Berikan aku restumu ne?" Ucapnya tersenyum sambil memberikan aegyo kelas atasnya kepada Xiumin.

"Apa? Menikah? Dengan siapa? Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Dengan Chanyeollie" Ucap Luhan lalu menggandeng lengan kekasih barunye sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak setuju!" Ucap Xiumin dingin.

Luhan lalu menghampiri Xiumin dan membawanya ketempat yang agak sepi untuk berbicara berdua.

"Kenapa tidak hyung?" Tanya Luhan meminta penjelasan.

"Kau tidak boleh menikah begitu saja dengan orang yang baru saja kau kenal! Bukankah kau mengenalnya belum 24 jam?" Ucap Xiumin.

"Tapi aku mencintainya hyung!" Jawab Luhan.

"Kau tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Kim Luhan!"

"Memangnya kau tau apa itu cinta hyung? Aku tidak yakin kau tau! Kau bahkan belum mengenal apa itu cinta! Tapi kau seakan tau apa itu cinta!" Luhan kelepasan. Dia melawan hyung manisnya.

"Aku mohon hyung.. hiks" Luhan menangis.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

'Apa tak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk memiliki hatimu?' batin orang tersebut.

* * *

Te Be Ce

Mian update nya lama, soalnya gue lagi malas ngetik + badmood karna kris + inspirasi gue hilang timbul. Lagian gue malas ngelanjut . Apalagi banyak siders nya. Yang baca banyak, tapi yang review dikit.

Balasan Review

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**

Awalnya untuk ini chapter mau di update cepat+panjang sesuai req dirimu.. tapi situasi gak memungkinkan. Maaf ya? hehe :D Makasih udah ikutin dari awal & buat semangatnya :D

**Kim MinDae**

Pakai ChenMin. Soalnya aku gak terlalu suka sama Crack Couple. Makasih udah ikutin ceritanya dari awal & buat semangatnya :D

**rinrinchan00**

Mereka yang akan menyatukan kembali Suho, Lay, Xiumin, Sama Luhan. Sebenarnya mereka itu baik, tapi sisi jahat mereka lebih menonjol. Menganggap kebaikan itu merupakan sebuah simbol kelemahan

**elfishminxiu**

Iya ini udah dilanjut :D


	5. Eottokhae?

"Aku mohon hyung.. hiks" Luhan menangis.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

'Apa tak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk memiliki hatimu?' batin orang tersebut

* * *

YeCha Present

**© FROZEN ©**

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu Lu. Kalian baru saja berkenalan hari ini!" Tegas Xiumin. Tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba saja Xiumin menarik sarung tangan biru yang melekat di tangan Xiumin.

"Hyung… hanya kali ini, turuti aku.. hiks" –Luhan

"Kim Luhan!" bentak Xiumin. Xiumin kelepasan. Tanpa sengaja dia mengeluarkan kekuatan es nya. Membuat dirinya dikelilingi benteng es yang sangat tajam dan melindungi dirinya.

"Tangkap dia!" Seru salah seorang yang ada didalam aula yang besar itu. Xiumin langsung berlari keluar, Setelah mengambil tas nya dan kunci mobil yang berada diatas meja.

"Mi-minseok hyung!" Lirih Luhan. Dia tak tau kalau kejadiannya akan menjadi seperti ini. Luhan menyesali perbuatannya.

"Sehun-ah. Suruh Tao siapkan mobil! Kita berangkat sekarang. Kyungsoo-ya. Siapkan apa yang kita perlukan. Untuk sementara, Minseok hyung akan digantikan oleh Jongin" Ucap Luhan.

"Baby, jadi bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tinggal saja dulu Chanyeol-ah. Eum.. kalau kau bosan kau bisa memanggil anak bibi Byun. Namanya Byun Baekhyun, dia bisa mengusir kebosananmu" ujar Luhan.

"Tuan muda, semuanya sudah selesai" Lapor Sehun.

"Aku berangkat dulu" Luhan langsung berlari masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

"Hun, apa kau memasang GPS di mobil Xiumin hyung?" Tanya Luhan.

"Iya tuan muda" Ucap Sehun yang ada disebelah Luhan.

Sehun langsung melacak keberadaan Xiumin. 15 menit berlalu, barulah Sehun mendapatkannya.

"Tuan muda, saya mendapatkannya. Mobilnya sedang berada di kawasan Busan dan menuju kearah Mokpo" Lapor Sehun seadanya.

'Cepat sekali' Batin Kyungsoo.

"Tao, apa kau dengar itu? Hyung sudah berada di daerah Busan sedangkan kita masih di distrik Gangnam. Ucap Luhan dingin.

"Baiklah Tuan muda. Saya akan lebih cepat lagi" –Tao

.

.

.

.

Xiumin side

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Batin Xiumin resah.

"Neo Pabo namjaga Xiumin-ah!" Ucap Xiumin pada dirinya sendiri

"Haish! Sekarang apa? Aku tak tau harus melakukan apa" Xiumin berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah took boneka. Dilihatnya ada boneka Rusa yang sedang bersama sebuah boneka salju. Dia langsung teringat kepada Luah. Juga kepada Kiwonee. Mengingat kembali kesalahan yang pernah dibuanya dimasa lalu.

"Hiks.." Xiumin terisak. Dia benar-benar kalut sekarang.

'Min, kau bisa bermain kerumah ahjussi dan ahjumma kalau kau mau. Kapanpun itu' Tiba-tiba kalimat itu terngiang ditelinganya. Seseorang pernah mengatakan itu padanya waktu dia masih berumur 5 tahun.

"Donghae ahjumma, Eunhyuk ahjussi. Mereka berada disekitar sini" Xiumin tersenyum miring.

"Aigoo Kim Minseok! Babo! Mobilmu dipasang GPS oleh pelayan sialan itu!" Umpat Xiumin baru tersadar. Xiumin langsung turun dan menyopot GPS yang dipasang Sehun di body belakang mobilnya, lalu menghancurkannya.

"Sudah beres! Sekarang tinggal kerumah ahjmma!" Xiumin dengan wajah yang sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

.

.

Xiumin sudah sampai didepan rumah Ahjussi dan ahjumma nya.

'Teet teet'/?

Suara bel yang dipencet Xiumin berbunyi.

"Nuguya?" kamera yang ada diluar langsung hidup.

"Seokkie imnida"

Lalu gerbang langsung terbuka.

Xiumin langsung membawa mobilnya masuk kedalam.

.

.

"Aigoo. Hei bantet! Untuk apa malam-malam kau kemari?" Tanya eunhyuk saat membuka pintu.

"Monyet bodoh! Biarkan keponakan cantikku ini masuk dulu!" Donghae tiba-tiba menjitak kepala eunhyuk.

"Masuklah Seokkie" Donghae tersenyum ramah.

"Ne ahjumma" Xiumin tersenyum tak kalah ramah. Xiuminpun memasuki rumah itu.

"Heu bantet! Kau belum menjawabku!" Ujar Eunhyuk ketus.

"Semuanya sudah kacau ahjussi!" Ucap Xiumin mendenguskan nafasnya gusar.

"Maksudmu apa sayang? Ahjumma tak menerti" Ujar donghae.

"Aku benci kekuatanku ini! Aku benci hidupku!" Ujar Xiumin tiba-tiba saja menangis

"Ahjussi mengerti. Sekarang apa maumu, ahjussi akan menuruti semuanya" Ucap eunhyuk mantap. Tiba-tiba saja dia berubah 180 derajad.

Donghae menghampiri keponakannya lalu memeluknya erat.

"Hiks.. kenapa appa dan eomma harus pergi? Mereka membuatku semakin terpuruk.." Xiumin mencurahkan semua perasaannya.

"Ahjumma tahu? Luhan.. dia membantahku hanya karna seorang pria asing yang baru saja dikenalnya.. hiks"

"Ssstt… sudahlah min.." Donghae menenangkan keponakannya.

"Ahjussi.. maukah kau membawaku ke Rusia? Hiks.." Xiumin menatap Eunhyuk memelas.

"Baiklah min. Kapan kau akan berangkat?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Secepatnya ahjussi!" Xiumin mengucapkannya dengan mantap.

"Ahjussi akan menelfon teman ahjussi. Hae, untuk sementara kau ikut dengan Seokkie." Ucap eunhyuk

"Ti.. tidak usah ahjussi" tolak Xiumin

"Wae chagya? Kalau ahjumma ikut kan ahjumma bisa menjagamu?" Donghae menatap dalam mata Xiumin. Xiumin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan lebih banyak orang lain lagi ahjumma.." Xiumin tersenyum pedih

"Tapi ahjumma –"

"Sudahlah ahjumma. Lagipula aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri disana"

"Baiklah" Ucap donghae mengalah.

.

.

.

**Luhan Side**

"Perhatikan jalan baik-baik jongdae-ya!" Ujar Luhan. Pasalnya sudah beberapa kali Jongdae atau Chen itu tak sengaja melewati jalan berlubang

"Iya maaf. Wajar saja! Bukankah kalian menyuruhku untuk lebih cepat?" Chen protes

Beginilah mereka. Hanya akan formal dihadapan umum, tapi akan akrab ketika sedang bersama.

"Ya-ya-yah Sinyal dengan Xiumin hyung terputus!" Ujar Sehun Frustasi

"Apa kau bilang hun? Bagaimana bisa?" Luhan tak terima

"Aku rasa Xiumin hyung menyadarinya" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar

"Menyadari apa Kyung?" Luhan dan Sehun serentak.

"GPS itu. Kan kemarin saat Sehun memasangnya tuan Xiumin ada disitu!" Jelas Kyungsoo

"Benar juga. Aish babonikka!" Luhan menjitak kepala Sehun

"Akh sakit hyung!" Sehun mem-pout-kan bibirnya lucu.

'Manisnya' batin Luhan. 'Hey lu! Kau punya Chanyeol! Kenapa malah menyukai makhluk tak berguna disampingmu itu? Ah, tunggu? Apa? Menyukai? Tidak tidak! Aku tida menyukainya' Sangkal Luhan dalam hati.

"Sudahlah jangan seperti anak kecil" Ucap Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun pelan.

" Sinyal terakhir Xiumin yang aku dapatkan berada disekitar Hotel Mokpo. Berarti dia sudah beranjak menjauhi mokpo. Kemungkinan dia akan menuju Jeju" Prediksi Sehun dengan wajah masam.

"Kejar hyung sampai dia ketemu!" Perintah Luhan.

"Dasar! Suka seenaknya!" Umpat Sehun pelan.

"Apa kau bilang barusan?!" Luhan tak terima.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar! Atau kalian akan kukawinkan sekarang juga!" Ancam Kyungsoo dengan wajah horror andalannya.

"Kawinkan saja Kyung! Kau jadi Pendeta, aku jadi saksinya" Ucap Chen semangat.

"Kim Jongdae!" HunHan serentak. Tampak ada rona merah samar yang menghiasi pipi Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kalian jangan sok mesra!" kyungsoo iri ternyata.

.

.

Kini mereka sudah berada dipelabuhan Mokpo. Tampak wajah lelah mereka dan mata berkantung milik chen tanda mereka tak tidur semalaman.

"Pelabuhan baru akan dibuka jam 9 pagi sedangkan sekarang masih jam 4 subuh. Tak ada salahnya kita beristirahat sebentar" Ucap Chen.

"Aku sudah tertidur dari tadi Chen. Kalian tidurlah. Biar aku yang menjaga" Ucap sehun.

Kyungsoo dan Chen sudah tertidur di jok depan, tinggallah sehun dan Luhan yang belum tertidur.

"Belum tidur?" Tanya Sehun yang hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Luhan.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aku tak bisa tidur dengan nyaman disini" Ucap Luhan jujur.

"Kemari.. tidur dipudakku" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pundaknya"

"Hun"

"Hm"

"Apa mungkin Xiumin hyung pergi kerumah Yesung haraboji dan Ryeowook Halmeoni?" Tanya Luhan sambil memainkan jarinya didada bidang Sehun.

"Mungkin?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Ish! Kau menyebalkan! Aku mau tidur saja!" Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya lalu memutuskan untuk tidur.

"Begitu saja ngambek" Ledek sehun lalu melirik pemuda yang tertiur di pelukannye itu.

.

.

**Chanyeol Side**

"Woah, ternyata dia kaya juga. Rumahnya sebesar ini. Sepertinya yang perlu aku dekati bukanlah Kim Luhan melainkan Kim Minseok!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil ber smirk ria.

'tok tok tok'

Chanyeol langsung turun dari atas kasur lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Maaf tuan, makan malam anda sudah siap. Mau turun kebawah saja atau makanannya kami bawa ke kamar anda?" Tanya orang tersebut dengan tampang datarnya

"Dibawa kekamar saja. Dan bisakah anda sedikit lebih sopan kepada saya, eum.. Tuan Lee Baekhyun?" Ucap chanyeol melirik nametag orang tersebut.

"Sayangnya tidak, Tuan Park yang terhormat. Saya hanya bisa sopan kepada orang yang saya kenali saja" Ucap orang tersebut berlallu dari hadapan Chanyeol.

'Cih! Siapa dia? Berani-beraninya! Lihat saja nanti apa yang akan aku lakukan! Sepertinya akan lebih menarik lagi' Batin Chanyeol.

**End of Chanyeol Side**

.

.

"Tuan Kim! Tuan kim! Kami menemukan sesuatu keganjalan tentak kematian Tuan besar dan nyonya besar." Seseorang tanpa permisi langsung saja berlari masuk kedalam ruang kerja Kim jongin.

"Apa maksudmu Minho-ya?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

Minho pun menjelaskan semua yang terjadi.

"Jadi, kesimpulannya mereka menyelamatkan Tuan besar Kim dan Nyonya besar Kim. Namun kata penduduk sekitar pantai, sekitar 1 minggu setelah Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar sadar, ada segerombolan orang yang menjemput mereka dan mereka mengaku sebagai keluarga dari Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar" Jelas Minho panjang lebar.

"Apa katamu?! Sebentar. Aku juga yakin begitu. Tidak ungkin mayat Ahjussi dan ahjumma tidak ada pihak-pihak dengan keinginan tertentu yang berencana menghancurkan keluarga ini!" Ucap Jongin.

"Ne aku juga sependapat denganmu tuan. Ah, Kemarin kami mendapat info katanya Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar dibawa ke Guangzhou. Dan segerombolan itu tak sadar menjatuhkan salah satu kartu nama mereka. Dan disitu tertera nama seseorang bermarga Zhou"

* * *

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**

Hehehe iya gapapa :D Iya Chanyeol jahat disini :D Aku Gak suka Crack pair kok. Aku Lebih suka yang official. Tapi untuk FF ini liat ntar aja jadinya gimana. Jeongmal gomawo :D

**lee seokie**

Ikutin aja sampai akhir :D mungkin di chap depan ketauan siapa yang nguping :D

**Choi Arang **

Ne :D gomawo semangatnya :D

**Kim MinDae **

Chen ada kok diperkenalannya. Iya aku sahakan sampai END :D

* * *

Ah, kemungkinan gue mau lanjut ini cerita sekitar 2 minggu lagi. Soalnya banyak urusan sekolah. Belum yang leges meleges dll.

Terus tungguin aja ceritanya karna GUE JANJI NEXT CHAP INI CERITA BAKAL SUPER PANJANG


End file.
